


Wild Wild West Requests (NSFW)

by Zalera83



Category: Wild Wild West (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 1





	Wild Wild West Requests (NSFW)

**Being Married to Artemus Gordon NSFW Headcanons**

  * He’d try almost anything at least once. He’s too curious not to. He’d be impressed if you suggested something he’d never heard of, too.
  * Into consensual voyeurism. He’d love watching you undress, bathe, or pleasure yourself while you, “don’t know he’s watching.”
  * Being an inventor, Arty would try to find ways to spice up your love life by building gadgets meant to assist in the bedroom. Sometimes they’d be magical. Other times, you’d have a good laugh while he tried to work out the kinks. ~~(Oh god please don’t unfollow me for that, I had to.)~~
  * Although he wouldn’t suggest roleplay or using costumes (mixing business with pleasure and all,) if you were to suggest it, he’d be very interested in trying it out.
  * He'd be very interested in you restraining him in some way; preferably with something soft so it doesn’t hurt his skin. But rope and handcuffs are just fine as well. 
  * Lowkey has a praise kink. He’d love for you to tell him what he was doing well and what felt good. It would spur him into excited frenzy.




End file.
